marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 11
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Salvador Larroca | CoverArtist2 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Production1_1 = Jeff Powell | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = This is the last X-Men story. | Speaker = Scott Summers | StoryTitle1 = This Is Forever: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Matthew Rosenberg | Penciler1_1 = Salvador Larroca | Inker1_1 = Salvador Larroca | Colourist1_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Anti-mutant activists * Ms. Prestel * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * ** ** ** ** * * Tyler's associate * Tyler * David * David's co-worker * * * ** Marsha ** * * * * ** * * ** ** * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******* ******* ****** ******* ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Jean Grey School for Higher Learning *** * Items: * * * * and * Vehicles: * Events: * * * | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle2 = Wolverine Returns | Writer2_1 = Matthew Rosenberg | Penciler2_1 = John McCrea | Inker2_1 = John McCrea | Colourist2_1 = Michael Spicer | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor2_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** Unidentified others * * * Antagonists: * * Anti-mutant activists * Ms. Prestel * ** ** ** Numerous unidentified others * * Other Characters: * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * David's co-worker * ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ******* ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* *** **** ***** Items: * * * and * and * * * Events: * * | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Last Blindfold Story | Writer3_1 = Matthew Rosenberg | Penciler3_1 = Juanan Ramírez | Inker3_1 = Juanan Ramírez | Colourist3_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor3_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Unidentified others * * * Antagonists: * Anti-mutant activists Other Characters: * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * David's co-worker Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * Events: * | Synopsis3 = | Solicit = SPECIAL OVER-SIZED ISSUE! After the devastating events of “X-Men Disassembled,” it falls to Cyclops to rebuild the X-Men in the face of overwhelming hatred. Thankfully, he’s not the only X-Man to have just returned from oblivion. Scott and Logan are together again, and they are mutantkind’s only hope. Writer Matthew Rosenberg and returning superstar X-Artist Salvador Larroca lead the X-Men into their darkest hour…and beyond! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included